prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC06
is the 6th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 298th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Kanae attempts to get a picture of Pretty Cure for her next big scoop. But after some critique from her Idol, she decides to give up her journalist passion. Summary Erika watches as Tsubomi waters some flowers, having been worried over them due to the long weekend. As this is going on they notice Itsuki is training at the dojo when Kanae suddenly appears to take some pictures. She is warned to stop when someone catches her and the trio get kicked out. She is satisfied with what she managed to get and takes off. During Lunch, Kanae reveals some comical pictures of everyone she took while Erika and Tsubomi head to the roof. Erika isn't happy to see that two of them involve her falling as she attempted to ski, and the other is Daiki after getting a football to the face. He is also unhappy and they confront Kanae about this, but she justifies her actions by saying it made the class happy seeing them and make them laugh. Meanwhile, Tsubomi fawns over a picture of Itsuki she took until Kanae reveals her plan to obtain pictures of Pretty Cure, alarming the duo. When Kanae attempts to get a picture and fails, she decides to pay her Idol, Ryuunosuke Kurumi a visit for advice. The girls are surprised to learn how much she idolizes him -as Erika never heard anything being his daughter- but he isn't very impressed with Kanae's work and begins critiquing it. He says as comical as some of them are, they lack love. She is very shocked and takes the pictures back as her Heart Flower starts to wither, and she sadly leaves, with Erika and Tsubomi worriedly observing her. Sasorina approaches Kanae and steals her wilting Heart Flower, creating a Desertrian out of her camera. The Desertrian takes several pictures of running students, and with each flash, they suddenly become frozen in place. Transforming into Cure Blossom and Marine, the girls attempt to fight but the Desertrian freezes Marine after she pushes Blossom out of the way from it. Without Marine to help, Chypre and Coffret tell Cure Blossom to use the red Heart Seed to give herself more speed. Blossom realizes she doesn't have a choice and she agrees, inserting it and spraying herself. She finds herself overwhelmed by confidence and is very surprised, but she quickly grabs Marine and runs to a safe location, then she returns to purify the camera Desertrian. Once it and Sasorina take off, everyone begins to return to normal. The girls wait for Kanae to wake up and encourage her not to give up what makes her happy. She takes their words to heart and agrees, and as thanks she gives Tsubomi the picture of Itsuki she was fawning over the previous day. She takes off, only pausing momentarily to observe the girls as Erika begins teasing Tsubomi regarding her crush on Itsuki. She begins wondering if they possess this love Ryuunosuke talked about, then she takes a picture of them. Major Events *The sixth Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. *Erika's father, Kurumi Ryuunosuke is introduced. *Tada Kanae tries to take a picture of Pretty Cure but eventually gives up. *The opening features scenes from the second Pretty Cure All Stars movie. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Coupe Villains *Sasorina *Dark Cure *Sabaku *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Kurumi Ryuunosuke *Tada Kanae *Myoudouin Itsuki *Ueshima Sayaka *Hanasaki Kaoruko Trivia *Episode Director Tomoharu Katsumata has been a director at Toei animation since 1964. His works include other magical girl anime shows including "Sally the Witch"(1966) which was the first Magical Anime Girl, "Himitsu no Akko-chan"(1969) and "Cutie Honey"(1973). Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!